Fascinations
by ChimericalParoxysm
Summary: Following Luna's travels with one Rolf Scamander.


A/N: In response to AllieGator Tears' Four Seasons Romance Challenge. In which I chose the option of using all four seasons in a oneshot. My pairing was Luna/Rolf.

* * *

It was the beginning of May—the second, to be precise. Spring had peaked and Luna felt a sense of peace as she stepped out of the warm sunlight and into the Ministry Hall. There was a special breed of Wrackspurt that was supposed to cause just such a feeling, but she doubted she was afflicted; there were certain other reasons to be feeling so, and she soon spotted them.

"Hello!" she greeted her friends cheerfully.

They each hugged her enthusiastically. "How's your trip been, Luna?"

"Oh, just _lovely_, Ginny," she replied sincerely. "I haven't found any signs of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks yet, but I _did_ find evidence of a Glumbumble colony. Quite fascinating creatures—"

"But," Hermione cut in, perplexed, "Glumbumbles actually exist…"

Luna sighed at her. "Hermione, you of all people should understand, coming from a Muggle family, that you cannot possibly know that something doesn't exist just because you haven't seen it," she smiled. "Any Muggle would tell you that magic doesn't exist, and it's the same thing with Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

This effectively shut Hermione up, and Luna continued on her original train of thought. "I made a bit of a study of it actually. I've an appointment tomorrow with someone about some proper funding for the thing. It's all quite exciting." She smiled brilliantly and they could tell she really was excited, and happy, and Ginny compulsively hugged her, her eyes tearing slightly.

"Hormones," Harry mumbled with a grin.

"Oh! Congratulations. You're pregnant, and here I am talking about Glumbumbles!"

Kingsley was standing up to do his Memorial speech, so Ginny mouthed "Thank you! Dinner?" and Luna nodded, and they all found somewhere to sit as they solemnly remembered those that had died in the war.

Dinner started out as a quiet affair, but they soon cast off the dark remembrances and were chatting enthusiastically.

"Merlin!"

"Where?" Ron replied with a grin.

She smiled indulgently at him. "That is _Rolf Scamander_ who just walked in!"

"Newt Scamander's son?"

Luna nodded thoughtfully. "He's much more handsome than I would've expected."

Ginny grinned. "So go talk to him!"

Luna looked nervous for a moment but then she nodded decisively. "Alright then, I'll miss you all terribly, and I'll be back for Christmas!" After more hugging and goodbyes she strode confidently to the bar.

"Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood," she introduced, extending her hand.

His hand was calloused and warm. "Ah, you did the study on Thestrals a couple of years back, right?"

"You've read it?"

"Yeah! It was absolutely fascinating."

They talked all night.

xXx

It was well into summer, and the American sun was beating steadily upon her back. She took a moment to revel in the fact that she'd been able to spend the last several months almost constantly outdoors where she was happiest. She and Rolf (who had decided to accompany her after their discussion at the Three Broomsticks) had finished their study of the Glumbumbles.

"Everything's all packed," Rolf announced from where the tent had once stood, "Now where to?"

"Well, I think _you_ ought to choose as I chose this one."

He grinned. "In that case, how do you feel about China?"

She flashed him a curious look, "What's in China?"

His eyes filled with excitement. "The Occamy."

"Oh!" she matched his enthusiasm, "I feel _great_ about China."

xXx

They were firmly entrenched in their study of Occamies. They had fully confirmed that the rumours detailing their aggressive nature were far overstated, and were fascinated by the other things they were learning about the creatures.

"Oi, Luna! Come see this!"

She stepped over the soft yellow leaves littering the ground. She had been surprised at the similarities between autumn in China, and autumn in England. The air was less crisp here, though, and the smell was terribly different, but rather than making her homesick, she loved it. And, of course, there were other reasons to love China…

She reached Rolf and looked in the direction he was pointing. "Are they… dancing?"

"Yeah! Isn't that crazy?"

She nodded pensively, but was interrupted from her thoughts as he grabbed her hands and began to twirl her around the field.

Rain began to fall softly, but they kept dancing, laughing happily.

xXx

There was a light dusting of snow on the ground by the time they returned to England and children were running through the soft flakes, their tongues playfully outstretched. Luna resisted warning them about the snow fuggles. They seemed to be having so much fun, she reasoned, and besides, snow fuggles weren't really dangerous. She looked at Rolf, who seemed to know what she was thinking and offered her a grin and stuck his own tongue out. She smiled, slipping her hand into his as a flake of snow floated onto his tongue, and he pulled it into his mouth.

"You know, I think it's about time we kissed," she mentioned conversationally.

His grinned broadened. "You know what Luna? I've been thinking the very same thing."

So they did.


End file.
